


The President's Son

by bucheonsbabe, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, No strings attached sex, Painplay, President’s Son Baekhyun, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Subspace, bodyguard chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: No one would have believed that the perfect President’s son, sweet little Byun Baekhyun, was getting fucked by his personal bodyguard.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 462
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	The President's Son

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** Self-prompt
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** I’d like to begin by thanking the lovely Love Tape mods and my beta for their help and without who I wouldn’t have been able to finish this fic. I had quite some fun writing this, and I can’t lie and say rebellious Baekhyun isn’t a hot trope because it IS. The whole rebellious Baekhyun and stoic Chanyeol theme is something that I really like and I thought, how hot would it be to make it President’s son and bodyguard? Because there’s nothing hotter than Baekhyun being someone very important and yet getting fucked by his bodyguard. Or maybe that’s just my kink. Baekhyun getting fucked in general is my kink so. May this make you horny :O

Baekhyun wraps the bathrobe around his body before loosely tightening its front, not bothering knowing it’ll soon be yanked open.

Walking to the mirror, the president’s son inspects his neck, pressing down on the traces of the once deep purple marks- admiring the colorful shades.

Chanyeol certainly wasn’t kidding when he said hickeys weren't a good idea. Baekhyun should’ve listened.

Now here he is, taking an extra half an hour every morning to get ready to head out with his father. God forbid anyone ever sees these marks- not the public, or worse, his father.

Passing a hand on the polished marble, Baekhyun stares a little more at the evidence of what he’s done with his bodyguard last night.

The memories bring a flush to his face and Baekhyun shakes his head, trying to think of anything else because getting down and dirty right now is certainly _not_ the brightest idea.

“Where did I leave it…”

Baekhyun bought a new concealer pen just days ago- more expensive than the last expensive one he had bought just before.

Money and luxury are nothing new to him, but spending so much on just makeup seemed a lot. Well, that was until he remembered that it would prevent his father from knowing about them.

Just as he gets out his creams, someone knocks on the door of the master bathroom.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asks dismissively, applying cream with his ring finger in gentle dabs to help with the swelling.

_“The President is leaving in half an hour. He wants you to be ready by then.”_

Good. Fucking great. Because the only thing he needs right now is less time.

“Got it, Jongin. Thanks.”

Can he wear a turtleneck… it wouldn’t look good for the charity gala, no.

“For fuck’s sake.”

Okay, whatever. He can be late and say it took him time to get ready because walking out with visible love bites will get him more trouble than he can afford.

 _Never again. No more hickeys_ ever _again._

Except he knows it’s all bullshit. Baekhyun knows damn well how pliant he goes under Chanyeol’s hands- he knows he’s always the one rolling his head to the side to offer his neck to the bodyguard.

Baekhyun knows damn well he says that every time for the next to beg Chanyeol _just this once_ to leave marks he’ll have to remember in the morning.

For evidence to prove they were really in his bed late at night.

It’s all for his own little pleasure and yet it’s such a hassle in the morning. When the heat’s passed and Chanyeol has duties to attend to, when the bed is cold in the morning, these are the only things that keep him going, that get him out of bed.

When he reaches between his legs in the shower, when he goes out fresh and clean and most certainly empty of the cum Chanyeol left in him- when the sweat and dirt and cum are washed away, that’s all he has left of Chanyeol.

So really, can he be blamed?

Baekhyun hurries this time, blindly applying the green tinted concealer first to then apply his new one, the one suited for his skin color.

“Not bad.” He mutters, patting it with a blending sponge until it’s completely blended with his skin color. Grabbing his favorite setting powder, Baekhyun pats it all over his love bites, making sure it’ll hold through the morning outside.

He won’t have time for a full face of makeup, that is if he barely makes it out dressed, so Baekhyun only applies some concealer under his eyes where his dark circles are the most prominent.

It’s a good thing he washed his face and moisturized right before showering or else the concealer would’ve ruined his skin.

Just as he’s blending the last of it under his eyes, there’s another knock on the door.

“I’m coming, Jongin. Just give me-”

_“It’s me.”_

Baekhyun’s breathing stops for a second.

“Give me a second.” Is all Baekhyun says before hurrying with the concealer under his eyes, making sure it’s even all over his skin before collecting everything in his makeup bag.

Quickly, he blows air in his hand, making sure his breath still smells good after his favorite mint mouthwash and turns to the mirror yet again, fixing his hair, opening his robe a little more to dip on his chest.

When Baekhyun opens the door, it’s the same sight that greets him every day and yet, it still knocks the air out of his lungs; Chanyeol, in a dazing all-black three piece suit- trousers, a tie over a white shirt and a jacket draped over it.

The earpiece that is usually in place isn’t today.

“Can I come in?”

Baekhyun nods, almost knocking into the counter when Chanyeol follows right behind him, locking the door before turning to his boss’ son.

“Turn around.” He tells Baekhyun, face as stoic as when he came in. Chanyeol doesn’t look like he’s here to be indecent with the son of his employer, he looks like he does outside.

A dutiful bodyguard tasked with the mighty responsibility that is to keep the President’s son safe.

And Baekhyun, because he’s been getting fucked by that same bodyguard for the last six months, because he trusts him enough, doesn’t question it and turns around.

Chanyeol isn’t shy, nor beats around the bush to get what he wants like Baekhyun, no, instead he pulls Baekhyun’s bathrobe up enough to expose his ass and pushes two fingers between his ass cheeks.

“Still loose?”

“F-From yesterday.”

There’s something about him, about their entire situation. About the fact that Baekhyun should _not_ be doing this.

There’s something about having been raised by a strict father who was trying to compensate for Baekhyun’s mother passing away. And while Baekhyun understands to a certain extent and loves his father for all he’s done for him, living as if he was locked in a cage, did not sit well with him.

Baekhyun enjoys doing things he shouldn’t _because_ he shouldn’t.

Drinking with friends, making out with boys at random parties when he’d have told his father he was only going to Jongdae’s place- smoking on random people’s rooftops, swimming naked, having sex with random people at random parties.

He’s had his fun, really, but after a while, Baekhyun got bored.

Call him one for thrills, but that’s exactly what happened. So, after a year of trying new things and not enjoying it one bit, Baekhyun came to the conclusion that he had to up his game.

Raise the stakes.

And how did he do that?

Approach the best looking bodyguard he could get his hands on and tell him he wants to fuck- that they could both benefit from it since he’s always being watched and Park Chanyeol, as the President’s son’s main bodyguard, barely has chances to sleep outside the mansion.

They both had needs, so why not?

Baekhyun awaits patiently like he doesn’t have anywhere to be, he stays still and anticipates what Chanyeol is about to do to him.

Chanyeol is unpredictable. Whatever Baekhyun expects to happen never usually does.

And the worst? It’s when Chanyeol gets him riled up only for nothing to happen.

Still, Baekhyun stands in place and lets Chanyeol rub the pad of his fingers against his loose hole before retracting, returning with a texture he knows way too well.

“You might need a bigger one…” The bodyguard trails, moving past Baekhyun to open the drawer. He grabs the red tube among the other _creams_ and flips the cap open, pouring a generous amount over what Baekhyun assumes is the second butt plug he brought.

“Is it really necessary to hide lube like this?”

“Yeah.” The younger gulps, watching the transparent substance drip on the toy. “I don’t wanna even imagine how my dad would react if he found it.”

“He should know though.” Moving back behind Baekhyun, Chanyeol pulls one ass cheek from the other and pushes the tip until it makes contact with his skin. “He should know that by nineteen, you’re bound to be doing these things.”

Baekhyun nods but his head is elsewhere- his heart is beating so damn fast in his chest and Chanyeol’s not helping one bit, one hand now pressed against his front to keep him in place as he pushes the crystal plug inside with the assurance and expertise of a man who’s done it thousands of times before.

“But hey, it’s definitely better that he doesn’t know.” The bodyguard adds, breaching inside Baekhyun deeper as he speaks. “I wonder how the President would react upon knowing his son gets his cunt fucked by none other than his bodyguard.”

And as if it wasn’t enough, Chanyeol gives one last quick push for the base to sit snugly against Baekhyun’s entrance to then grab Baekhyun’s hips and push the bathrobe lower on his shoulders.

“Come on, pretty boy. Don’t be so rigid on me now.” Chanyeol punctuates with a kiss right under Baekhyun’s ear, hands now under the bathrobe to catch on Baekhyun’s nipples. “Tell me it feels good.”

Another kiss. And another. And another.

_“It feels good.”_

With one last kiss to Baekhyun’s nape, Chanyeol pushes him against the counter and pulls the robe up again, asking the younger to hold it while he kneels behind him, inspecting Baekhyun’s plugged ass.

“It’s pretty.” He lets out, giving a light spank to his right ass cheek. “The little flower at the end makes it adorable on you.”

Without another word, Baekhyun is manhandled around and placed on the counter, legs spread while Chanyeol pulls open his zipper, dragging down his underwear along the trousers.

Before Baekhyun gets the chance to ask, Chanyeol corners him and directs Baekhyun’s hand to his dick. “My, my. Your father would kill me if he knew I made you my dirty little slut.”

It’s only natural, this thing between them. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to explain it, but the way Chanyeol places Baekhyun’s hands on his dick, tells him to jerk him off, reassures him that he’s doing _so_ well, leans in to steal a kiss and whisper against his ear that he’s going to take him so hard Baekhyun’s going to limp for a whole week and never ask for sex again… it just feels _so_ natural.

Nothing feels out of place when Chanyeol leans in to whisper dirty things in his ear like how Baekhyun’s such a little slut for being pleasured by his own bodyguard, about to go out in public with his cunt stuffed prettily, holding a dick three times bigger than his own in his bare hands to pleasure the man he lets fuck him.

But the hands aren’t enough for Chanyeol so he gets Baekhyun off the counter and pushes him down on his knees, prying his mouth open with just his thumb. “You’re late.” He tells him, sounding every bit like he doesn’t give a flying fuck about said matter when he pushes his cock into Baekhyun’s awaiting mouth.

“Your father’s going to be mad.” And yet, he grabs Baekhyun’s freshly showered hair and yanks it, pushing his cock in until the younger gags. “Look at you…” He trails, making Baekhyun swallow around his gags. “Still not dressed, not ready.” Another yank and his pushes go deeper. “Not even out of your bedroom. Nowhere near what your father said.” And he has the audacity to look at his watch while Baekhyun’s choking on his cock, like nothing’s happening. “Fifteen minutes late already and by the time you finish sucking this cock, catch your breath and get dressed…”

Baekhyun taps on the bodyguard’s thigh when the air gets too rare and his lungs scream for it, immediately feeling relieved when Chanyeol pulls his cock out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Why were you late?” He asks in all seriousness, like his cock wasn’t in Baekhyun’s mouth, like Baekhyun isn’t on his knees like the goddamn whore he is in his own bathroom.

“Trying to hide these.” Baekhyun answers, coughing a few times before pointing to his neck. “They looked crazy purple when I got out.”

Chanyeol shakes his head and spares him a giggle, smearing his precum on Baekhyun’s lips as he speaks. “Told you it wasn’t a good idea last night.”

Shrugging, Baekhyun drops his hands to his thighs and gets into position again. “I like it.”

And Chanyeol, with his composed face and hard cock, Baekhyun knows he won’t last long before pushing back into his mouth which he proves by doing exactly that.

“Come on, Baekhyun. You can take it deeper than that.”

Baekhyun would never tell him how much of a turn on acting like this is- acting nonchalant, like he doesn’t care, like he’s only using Baekhyun for his own pleasure.

There’s just really something about being used that does it for Baekhyun.

So this time, when Chanyeol gets aggressive with movements, Baekhyun drops his hands to the floor and sticks his ass out, swallowing and taking everything Chanyeol inflicts on him.

It’s so embarrassing, he thinks, in moments like this, how aroused it makes him to be used. To be ordered around and told what to do. For his body to be manhandled and put to use however Chanyeol feels like it.

And somewhere, Baekhyun knows he’s lucky not to have fallen on an asshole because no matter how harsh their fucking can get, Chanyeol always makes sure Baekhyun is okay by the end of it.

They’re not a couple, but Chanyeol never leaves him right after they have sex.

Perhaps he knows Baekhyun hates being alone in the aftermath, or maybe Chanyeol really is just a nice man- he’s not sure yet but if Chanyeol continues kissing him on the lips while they fuck and if he cuddles him after it, Baekhyun is fine with not being a couple.

It’s somewhere between the time Chanyeol pushed back in his mouth and the compliments- how pretty Baekhyun looks on his knees with his mouth full and how good he looks with his stuffed cunt barely hidden under his bathrobe that someone knocks on the door.

Baekhyun panics and tries pulling away from the dick down his throat but Chanyeol pats his hair and keeps his head in place.

“Yes?” He answers, pushing his cock in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth while Baekhyun shoots him looks of _what the fuck._

_“Chanyeol? What are you doing in here?”_

The bodyguard rolls his hips another time before stilling when Baekhyun’s nose hits his pubic hair. “I came looking for Baekhyun and had to take a piss.”

 _“You haven’t seen him?”_ Jongin asks again and Baekhyun feels like he’s about to lose his mind.

“I haven’t.” Chanyeol answers without a second of hesitation like his hand isn’t in Baekhyun’s hair and he doesn’t have him held in place. “I bet he went out already.”

 _“He didn’t.”_ By now Jongin sounds crazy impatient. “ _The President had to leave already because he needs to greet the organizers before the event starts so he told me to tell you to bring Baekhyun by car alone… can you do it? I was supposed to leave early today…”_

“What do you think?” Chanyeol whispers, slowly rocking into his mouth. “Should I bring you there and fuck you in the back of the car?”

Without a warning, the older man pulls his dick out and tells Jongin not to worry and leave, that he’ll find Baekhyun himself and bring him to the event.

As Baekhyun’s chest heaves, his dick twitches in impatience for the promise of what’s about to happen.

He’s leaking already but Chanyeol is still hard when he pulls him on his feet. Chanyeol is still hard when he pulls his trousers up and hides his dick, not missing the way Baekhyun eyes its outline.

“We have to leave now or else they’ll get suspicious.” He tells him, already washing his hands over the sink before bringing his wet digits to Baekhyun’s lips, wiping away his own precum. “You’ll get it in the car. I promise.”

When Baekhyun stubbornly keeps looking, Chanyeol grabs his jaw and locks him in place. “Stay still or I’m letting you go out full of precum, Baekhyun.”

Knowing he could do it with a towel but chose his fingers, Baekhyun opens his mouth and catches a soiled digit instead, sucking around it until it’s clean, earning a laugh from Chanyeol.

“What?” He shrugs, acting all innocent. “I’m helping.”

“Fine.” Chanyeol abandons, gathering the precum all around his lips and down his neck on a few fingers before shoving them down Baekhyun’s mouth, letting him suck them clean before retracting.

After Baekhyun washes his hands and gets them dried, Chanyeol slaps his exposed ass one more time. “Now get dressed.” He tells him before shamelessly grabbing Baekhyun’s erection and squeezing it. “And tone that down, will you? You can’t go out like this.”

Baekhyun feels a little too called out for this. “What about yours?” He asks back, because it’s unfair he’s the one plugged and untouched. “You can’t go out like that either.”

“Worry about yourself, darling.” Chanyeol snatches the robe off his shoulders and pulls him flat against his chest, hand still around Baekhyun’s hard-on in a tight grip. “Really thought I’d let you go out like that?”

It takes Baekhyun about three seconds to understand before Chanyeol has him in position working his hand on Baekhyun’s erection, kissing and nibbling and sucking behind his ear- whispering all the dirty things he’s going to do to him in that car, in the restrooms when they get there, in Baekhyun’s own bed if they’re left alone for the night.

His hand is so insistent and his words are so filthy and poor Baekhyun’s had so much already that he spills embarrassingly fast in Chanyeol’s hands, moans muffled by the bodyguard’s other hand pressing against his mouth.

Baekhyun is too fazed out to realise Chanyeol is feeding him his own cum and only by the time Baekhyun has swallowed everything does he realise it- not that he minds a lot.

Chanyeol’s made him do this way too often for him to get shocked.

“ _Now_ go get dressed. I’ll wait for you in the car.”

Yeah.

Baekhyun is fucked.

Literally and figuratively fucked.

-

It’s more than a little hard to pick himself up and act like nothing happened.

Baekhyun’s still so lightheaded when Chanyeol leaves the bathroom, still so dizzy- his heart is pounding in his ears and the aftermath of such a sweet orgasm hasn’t yet washed away.

The first thing Baekhyun does is let the cold water run before washing his hands first, then bring the water to his face.

He’s sleepy, god damn it. If he could just jump in his bed and pretend he’s sick and unable to go to sleep in the aftermath, hell would he do it.

But he’s already late to the point that his father had to take another car and ask him to get there on his own.

Baekhyun continues attacking his face with cold water until he feels a little more awake. _“Come on. I’ll sleep in the car.”_

Making sure there is no cum left between his thighs or in his mouth, Baekhyun pushes the door open and throws the bathrobe on his bed, opening his walk-in closet to grab what he had in mind in the beginning- minus the turtleneck because now his secrets are hidden under makeup.

A long sleeves, black mesh shirt draped over his newest pair of blue white washed jeans.

_“Don’t forget the pearl necklace. It’s a gift from one of the events’ organizers.”_

Not forgetting what his father said, Baekhyun arranges his hair quickly in the mirror and grabs the velvety black box left on his nightstand, attaching the single pearl necklace around his neck before deeming himself presentable enough to head out.

Slipping his phone in his back pocket, Baekhyun leaves the room.

-

The first thing Chanyeol does when he opens the car door for Baekhyun is laugh.

“What now?” Baekhyun asks.

“Your shirt.” The bodyguard says without missing a beat, closing back the door before running to the driver’s side. “Your father won’t be happy you came in a _mesh_ shirt of all things.”

“It’s only mesh on the arms and the chest- not a big deal.” And really, he made sure of that because he _knows_ how his father is for their public appearances.

“Still a mesh shirt, Baekhyun.” With a giggle, Chanyeol pushes the key into the ignition and tells Baekhyun to fasten his belt- like he hadn’t done it already. “There’s a jacket, if you want.”

Baekhyun gives him a look through the rear-view mirror and the bodyguard just shrugs, fastening his own belt. “Your father left it… just in case.”

“I don’t. I’m good to go.”

Chanyeol drives the car out of their private parking lot, engaging them on the route in a matter of seconds.

“How long is the drive to get there?”

“About two hours? Unless we need to stop on the way if you need anything.” Chanyeol answers, eyes still on the road. “Why? Do you need anything?”

“No, just sleepy.” Baekhyun pulls his phone out of his back pocket to toss it next to him so he can sleep in peace when his bottom shifts and he remembers the plug sitting inside him.

And then remembers the erection Chanyeol swiftly pulled away from Baekhyun’s mouth and into his trousers again.

“Chanyeol…”

It’s always easy with Chanyeol- well, “easy”.

For non-sex related matters, Baekhyun doesn’t beat around the bush and choose his words carefully. But when it is…

When all he receives is a hum, Baekhyun grows more insistent. “Are you okay? Don’t you want to take care of…”

This time, Chanyeol shoots him a look through the rear-view mirror. “I’m fine, besides we really don’t have time and I won’t be able to drive for a while if I have an orgasm right now.”

It makes him feel awful- Chanyeol gave him his high and he couldn’t return the favor. “Can I do it for you before we get there, then?”

“Oh, you will.” The bodyguard answers like he’s already made the decision before Baekhyun could think of it. “Just not now. Sleep, I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get on your knees.”

The words get under Baekhyun’s skin, no matter how sleepy and tired and spent he feels. And he knows, from experience, that sleep after sex is a must for him.

Baekhyun knows, he just knows, that once he wakes up refreshed and rested, he’ll be all about sex again and being a whore on his knees in the back of one of his father’s cars sucking eagerly on a cock he’s all too familiar with.

-

It’s to the sound of a door closing that Baekhyun wakes up, immediately whining about the strain in his neck.

Of course, once again, he slept with his neck dangling. Grabbing his phone, Baekhyun checks the hour; it’s been an hour and a half ever since they left the mansion.

Rubbing his eyes in an attempt to feel a little more awake, Baekhyun checks on the notifications bar to find a message for his father.

_I’m already there. Chanyeol told me you were feeling dizzy this morning, thus why you were late. I told him to stop for a while and get you something to eat… don’t rush, okay? If you’re not feeling well again, go back home. Love you._

Baekhyun sighs, throwing the phone to his side again.

He feels bad.

He feels terribly bad for lying to his father and going behind his back for a thrill and good sex but he can’t help it- he’s already nineteen and he has needs.

Baekhyun loves his father for everything he’s done for him, for always caring about him, being there for him and supporting him all the way but Baekhyun just can’t stop having sexual needs.

Having sex and fucking around with one of the men he hired to make sure Baekhyun stays safe… it’s not that bad, right?

Besides, Baekhyun can love and be grateful to his father for everything and _still_ have needs as a nineteen year old man.

Pushing his arms above his head, Baekhyun stretches both before rolling his neck, straightening his position and rolling back his shoulders.

And just as he remembers to look for the driver, Baekhyun notices that the spot is empty. He decides to get out of the car and stretch his body further, standing on one leg while pulling the other to the back, stretching his own back by trying to touch his toes.

Only when he feels human again does he stop.

_“Up already?”_

“Yeah, I just woke up.” Baekhyun turns towards the voice, finding Chanyeol with a brown paper bag in hand. “What’s that?”

“Food and some water.” Chanyeol replies, giving him the bag before telling him to get back in the car. “I told your dad you were feeling dizzy so we can have a little time before heading in.”

Baekhyun swallows. Fuck. Chanyeol told him he’d make him suck his cock before going to the event.

He said he’d do it in the back of the car with Baekhyun on his knees.

Yeah. He’s definitely dizzy now.

“Drink some water.” The bodyguard tells him, driving the car out of the parking lot. “You’re gonna need it.”

Baekhyun unscrews the cap and jugs down half the bottle, almost as if remembering he has not drunk anything ever since he woke up.

He’s not hungry for some reason, that probably being the fact that he ate way too much the day before, so he doesn’t touch the sandwich Chanyeol bought him, nor the little cupcake.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, just drives them away as if nothing is supposed to happen.

But then Baekhyun notices a deserted alley to the right of the route, and Chanyeol, very obviously, takes it.

Chanyeol is unpredictable. That much Baekhyun knows.

And he promised he’d give Baekhyun back his cock to suck on after depriving him in the bathroom, but his silence makes the younger nervous. Chanyeol not saying anything, not to even tease him, is nerve-wracking.

So when Chanyeol parks the car on the side of the alley among other cars, completely standing out in the very obvious, expensive, out of place car, Baekhyun’s heart starts to pound again. And he doesn’t know why he’s like this.

It’s not like this is the first time they have sex- the first time Baekhyun gets on his knees for him or even the first time they do anything semi-public.

But the windows are tinted black and Baekhyun _knows_ that.

Baekhyun’s side door is suddenly opened to let Chanyeol in who closes it after him and locks the car, unfastening Baekhyun’s belt before pulling him over his lap, going straight for his mouth.

_“God, fuck, Baekhyun.”_

The previous nervousness seems to dissipate the moment Chanyeol starts kissing down his neck, hands still around his waist in a promising way.

“You okay?”

Baekhyun looks up, feeling rather shy for a guy who casually just sucked this man in his own bathroom on the floor so he just nods, concluding it’s the cramped car that’s making him feel this way.

“They can’t see us from outside.” Chanyeol whispers, yanking down Baekhyun’s pants in one swift movement to expose the black panties Baekhyun threw on in a hurry.

Before Baekhyun can even ask what Chanyeol’s up to, said man pulls down his panties to the side and hooks fingers around the base of the plug sitting inside him.

“It’s been inside you for two hours now. The lube must’ve dried up.” And without another explanation, Chanyeol secures an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. “Lean on me and stick your ass out.”

Baekhyun obeys, leaning his upper body against Chanyeol’s suit before sticking his ass out, tightening his grip around Chanyeol’s shoulders when the older starts pulling the plug out.

_“Relax. Try pushing it out with me when I pull out.”_

It gets pulled out in no time, and Baekhyun ends up on Chanyeol’s chest, too tired to move as Chanyeol throws the plug in a bag somewhere and wipes Baekhyun’s bottom down with tissues.

He’s hard, Chanyeol. He’s painfully hard and straining against Baekhyun’s body but he’s taking care of Baekhyun first… Baekhyun doesn’t know how to feel about that.

The moment he thinks they’re done and Baekhyun’s about to finally take a cock in his mouth, something hard pokes against his entrance.

“This one’s bigger.” Chanyeol tells him as he continues pushing the new lubed plug inside Baekhyun. “I want you nice and open for me tonight.”

“Which- which one?” Baekhyun asks.

“The black one.” The bodyguard answers, continuing to slowly push it inside Baekhyun. “Oh, baby, I know it hurts.”

And it does. It hurts because it’s larger and reaches deeper inside him, no matter the amount of lube. And Baekhyun knows that because it’s the plug they use right before Chanyeol buries himself inside him.

“Can you take it for me?”

Baekhyun nods against his shoulder and hides his face in Chanyeol’s neck, letting Chanyeol spread his cheeks wider between two fingers while the other hand helps breaching his cunt.

_“You sure, Baekhyun?”_

And perhaps by now, Baekhyun should have realised something. He really should have realised that he has a hard time denying Chanyeol- he can hardly ever say no to him, not because Chanyeol makes him feel like he _has_ to, but because everything this man does gets under his skin.

Because holding Baekhyun like that and filling him up with yet another toy, sitting over his erection he knows he’ll soon have heavy on his tongue- the little whispers and the hot hands on his skin… it’s hard not to enjoy it.

It’s even better because he’s _not_ supposed to be doing this. Baekhyun is not supposed to be playing with himself and he’s certainly _not_ supposed to be doing it with someone else.

But the worst of it is that he’s certainly supposed to be doing anything but feeling flushed and dizzy when Chanyeol pulls his panties back up and zips his jeans back only to tell him to get on his knees.

Baekhyun is not supposed to feel his heartbeat ringing in his ears or his cunt still tightly gripping around the toy but he does.

He’s not supposed to feel this small and inappropriate when Chanyeol pulls his cock out and strokes himself.

“You always look best on your knees.”

A thumb slips between his lips, prying them open enough before Chanyeol retracts it.

A moment passes, too long Baekhyun thinks, and it’s Chanyeol who puts an end to it by yanking Baekhyun’s hair, pulling his face closer to his cock. “Now. Do you suck or do I fuck your mouth?”

Baekhyun hasn’t often felt like this. He was always the one in control- the one making things happen and shaping them. _He_ had the upper hand because _he_ was not supposed to be fucking with his bodyguard.

But now that he’s here- now that a plug is making his cunt throb and a cock is just inches away from his face, Baekhyun feels like a pathetic whore. Certainly not like the previous, well respected President’s son.

If his father knew… Baekhyun doesn’t even want to imagine what would happen if he learned that Baekhyun feels dizzy from being touched and plugged and promised to be put back on his knees.

So he catches the head between his lips and sucks on it, swallowing bit by bit until it hits the back of his throat and he can’t anymore. Baekhyun brings both hands to cover what his mouth can’t take until Chanyeol slaps his hands away.

“Only your mouth.” He tells him, hand still in Baekhyun’s hair. “We haven’t trained your throat like this in too long.”

Baekhyun places his hands back on his thighs neatly and sits comfortably on his shins. This makes Chanyeol let go of his hair.

“Show me you haven’t forgotten what I taught you.”

Baekhyun lets go of the cock in his mouth, letting it hit against Chanyeol’s abdomen before leaning in with his mouth again, catching the head and sitting back on his shins, slowly sucking around it.

When Chanyeol shows no disapproval, only sighs of relief here and there, Baekhyun dips his tongue in the slit a few times before continuing to work on the head.

Chanyeol’s always tasted clean. For some reason, he never tastes like sweat or musk, and Baekhyun remembers then that the man must’ve showered right before leaving.

But that’s just normal for them- Baekhyun prefers taking a shower before they do anything sexual and Chanyeol is no different. They try when they can, but when they’re outside like this, Baekhyun is only reminded of the fact that Chanyeol is a very clean person, if even his cock tastes the way it does.

Swallowing more around it, Baekhyun starts to feel how velvety it is and just how much he forgot how nice it feels in his mouth.

Chanyeol’s cock is long, cleanly cut, and velvety. Baekhyun never found giving head to be something he _had_ to do. No.

Sinking on his knees, being positioned correctly, opening his mouth so ever willingly to allow this man to push his cock in, it makes Baekhyun just as hard as Chanyeol is on his tongue.

“Push it deeper, Baekhyun.”

It’s halfway in and Baekhyun’s already struggling.

_“More.”_

He tries again, just a little bit, and starts to gag.

 _“I got you.”_ Chanyeol says affectionately when what he’s about to do is anything but affectionate- he pushes both hands in Baekhyun’s hair and gradually forces his throat open, inch by inch, until his nose is about to hit Chanyeol’s rimmed pubic hair. “Tap my leg when it gets too much.”

Baekhyun gags and chokes but continues taking it because he’s done this before- he’s taken it this far and this long and he knows this is necessary to train his throat, so he breathes through his nose and closes his eyes as Chanyeol whispers praises above him, telling him how good his throat feels and how proud he is of Baekhyun.

It’s when Chanyeol gives one last push and his entire cock disappears inside Baekhyun’s mouth that the younger starts having a hard time to breathe.

He tries, makes eye contact with Chanyeol once- hollows his cheeks and tries not to constrict his throat as much and lasts perhaps five more seconds before tapping Chanyeol’s shin, effectively making Chanyeol immediately pull out of his mouth.

Chanyeol’s hands direct his head on his thigh, pushing away his hair out of his mouth as Baekhyun coughs and catches his breath again.

“You did well.” He tells him, a hand still playing with his hair. “Your throat still takes it so well, Baekhyun. I’m so proud of you.”

Lightheaded and a little out of it, Baekhyun answers back with a smile, basking in the attention until he remembers the problem at hand- Chanyeol hasn’t had an orgasm yet.

On his own, Baekhyun catches the head with his lips and starts sucking again, eyes closed, but invitation wide open for Chanyeol to sink in his throat again.

This time, Chanyeol doesn’t tell him to go back to his place- doesn’t tell him to sit right back like he was and in his appropriate position. Instead, he lets Baekhyun’s head lie on his thigh, the head of his cock between his lips as Baekhyun softly sucks on it.

Gently this time, Chanyeol pushes more of it inside Baekhyun’s awaiting mouth, a little more than half of it now that Baekhyun’s throat has been stretched a little, and he starts chasing his orgasm.

In and out, in and out of Baekhyun’s throat.

_In and out._

_In and out._

It’s easy to take this time, and Baekhyun stays there, eyes closed, mouth open, ready to be used by him. When Baekhyun opens his eyes somewhere in between and makes eye contact with Chanyeol, his own dick throbs at the sight; ever-so collected Chanyeol losing his calm fucking in and out of a loose throat- sweat running down his temple, brows furrowed, veins in his neck visible from the strain.

Chanyeol throws him a smile and continues his ministrations in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth while all Baekhyun can do is take it.

The event, his father and his duties are so far away in his mind that he forgets them, could only focus on the man driving his cock down his throat, could only focus on the throb of his own dick and the toy pushed inside him.

Chanyeol pulls out all of a sudden with his chest heaving and his uniform disheveled- somewhere in time, he untightened his tie and pushed away his jacket, and indeed, he seems to be sweating already.

“We have to get you back into position.” He says gently despite his ragged breathing. “If I come down your throat, you’ll choke lying down like this.”

Baekhyun is helped back into position, ass on his shins, hands on his thighs, mouth right under Chanyeol’s cock.

“Your lips are so red.” The bodyguard passes his thumb over Baekhyun’s upper lip in such a tender way one would think it isn’t his fault Baekhyun’s lips have become this swollen. “You’re so pretty, you know that?” He asks again, still playing with Baekhyun’s lips. “And when I fill your mouth with cum, you’ll swallow everything.”

Baekhyun can tell Chanyeol’s nearing his orgasm just from the way he talks.

“You haven’t eaten anything today.” The cock gets pushed past his lips. “I’ll feed you.”

From then, everything goes too quickly- Chanyeol chasing his orgasm hard and unforgiving in Baekhyun’s mouth, the strain on Baekhyun’s dick, the toy shifting inside his cunt.

Baekhyun decides to only focus on the cock in his mouth and forget about the rest- he hollows his cheeks and relaxes his throat for better access, preparing himself to receive Chanyeol’s load.

It comes only after a few thrusts, Chanyeol’s grunts getting louder and his head locked in place- some of it down his throat so deep he doesn’t even get to taste it, the rest filling Baekhyun’s mouth, dripping from the sides.

There’s Chanyeol’s voice somewhere in the background- it’s faded and distant but it’s there. Suddenly, his mouth is empty and there are fingers pushing the cum spilling from the corners of his mouth right back on his tongue. Chanyeol plays with his hair and keeps Baekhyun’s head on his thigh as he regains his breath, still heaving after the orgasm somewhere above Baekhyun.

It’d be a lie to say he isn’t dizzy, to say it doesn’t feel like he should be heaving and breathing hard when he hasn’t even come. But the one who did is right there, riding the last waves of the delicious feeling settling in his stomach- how good it feels to empty his blue balls right in Baekhyun’s stretched mouth and watch him swallow it.

It takes a moment to get his head back together, the same time it takes Chanyeol but he doesn’t leave him, his hands still on Baekhyun’s hair in a soothing motion and Baekhyun’s thankful because he doesn’t feel like being left on his own after this.

He doesn’t know how it happens but one moment he’s on his knees and the next he’s hauled up in Chanyeol’s lap with Chanyeol’s mouth all over his, the taste of cum still on Baekhyun’s tongue when Chanyeol pushes his own tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth and forces them to mix. Baekhyun inches closer, wrapping his arms around the bodyguard’s neck before everything flies out of the window as he starts rubbing himself against Chanyeol’s lap, completely forgetting and dismissing what Chanyeol said earlier.

Forgetting about the charity gala they have to go to, about his father waiting for him, about how late they already are, because fuck everything this feels so intimate something in Baekhyun’s brain short-circuits and he can’t help but grind his own erection on Chanyeol.

For a split second, Chanyeol lets it pass and makes Baekhyun believe perhaps he just feels bad for letting him go his way to a long night with blue balls but that he won’t let him get his sweet relief. Chanyeol does drop his hands to Baekhyun’s hips and halts them but all it takes is a whine and a _“Please”_ spilling from Baekhyun’s mouth for Chanyeol to keep his hips there and guide the movement instead, making Baekhyun grind against him.

The toy shifts in his ass and the delicious friction against Chanyeol’s lap prevents Baekhyun from forming any coherent thought and it’s _still_ not enough. _“Please-”_ He cries out, hiding in Chanyeol’s neck. _“Just this time. I need to- just this time.”_

It’s already a lot to ask for because Chanyeol said they’d only stop for his own orgasm. This isn’t even how Chanyeol has taught Baekhyun to come.

He only ever comes from behind and untouched.

This is Baekhyun telling him to do something that wasn’t planned and in a way Chanyeol wouldn’t usually approve of- it’d be hard to get the toy out and let Chanyeol fuck him in the ass and make him come hands free because he’s just come and he’s sensitive and they just _don’t_ have the time for that luxury.

Chanyeol’s hands move from Baekhyun’s hips to the front of his jeans where he unbuttons them and pushes the zipper down, laughing when he sees what Baekhyun supposes is the black sheer panties against his dick. “You just _had_ to wear panties for this event?”

“They match my shirt.”

Chanyeol laughs again while Baekhyun’s smile stretches unconsciously on his face, hands trembling on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“You look good in them.”

Another smile blooms around Baekhyun’s cheeks. “Black is the color I wear best.”

“False.” Chanyeol responds, freeing Baekhyun’s dick with one hand. “The thing you wear best is nudity. You look the prettiest completely naked.”

And that’s all it takes for Baekhyun to take in a deep breath and hide in Chanyeol’s neck again before the bodyguard gets to it, jerking him off with so much force it makes Baekhyun cry against his skin. Chanyeol’s either in a hurry or he hasn’t forgotten that Baekhyun always enjoys pain mixed with sex, however that is delivered.

Maybe that’s why he squeezes so much on the base and dips his nail in the slit. It’s definitely why he pushes the panties further down and lays a spank over Baekhyun’s balls.

However it doesn’t explain why he pulls Baekhyun away from his neck to connect their mouths and promises him he won’t send him away like this- that Baekhyun will leave this car in no other state than satisfied and sated. Chanyeol tells Baekhyun to look him in the eyes every time he spanks his balls- as if knowing Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to.

He does the first time, the second time, but he loses at the third time. It’s way too embarrassing to keep looking at him as Chanyeol spanks him. It’s too much to show him how much he likes the things they do together like _this_.

And perhaps this is why Baekhyun comes so fast and dirties Chanyeol’s uniform- perhaps he needed the little push that pain always brings him, the taste under his tongue and the sensation glued to his skin. It proves just how much Chanyeol knows him, knows so very well that to Baekhyun, sex without pain is tasteless. That getting a handjob will make him come but that bringing in pain into it- forcing him to look at Chanyeol’s face every time he delivers the sweet little thing Baekhyun craves so much- is exactly what will make him come satisfied. Faster.

Baekhyun shouldn’t just cling to him- he shouldn’t cling to him and make them lose even more time now that Chanyeol’s jacket is ruined and he needs to change and clean Baekhyun and get down from his high, but he does. He clings onto him like letting go would break the world and hides in his neck, taking in the familiar and reassuring scent that is Chanyeol’s.

The one he feels lingering on his sheets when Chanyeol leaves after joining him in bed and the one he recognises on his skin even after showering.

Chanyeol, this time, doesn’t say anything and holds him against his chest, forgetting to dress Baekhyun back, leaving his panties and soft dick to chaff against Chanyeol’s uniform in favor of holding him tight.

Baekhyun, irresponsible and sated, falls asleep without a care in the world.

-

It’s Chanyeol’s gentle voice that pulls Baekhyun out of sleep, the hand on his shoulder shaking him awake to tell him they’ve arrived. Baekhyun knows that he’s barely slept because his legs are warm when he wakes up, his entire body feeling heavy the same way it does when he wakes up from a nap barely 20 minutes in from exterior noise.

“You changed?”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him. “I was covered in your cum, Baekhyun.”

Not that Baekhyun didn’t know. “How long did I sleep?” He asks, pulling the mirror down to fix his hair and prays he looks half as presentable as he did when he left the house. “How late are we?”

He gets no answer only to lift his head and see Chanyeol speaking in his earpiece a few steps away from the car. That’s the only sign Baekhyun needs to quickly finish and grab a piece of chewing gum before heading out, pocketing his phone to make sure it’s there.

“We’re not late yet.” Chanyeol tells him, standing a little behind him like he usually does until Baekhyun starts walking towards the security team stationed just meters away. “But you have to hurry if you want to greet the organizers and get to your seat.”

The security team bows to Baekhyun and greets Chanyeol, ten men scattering all around Baekhyun to form a circle before they move any further, keeping Chanyeol right behind Baekhyun, almost glued to him because that’s the only way Baekhyun feels safe in huge crowds like the one he’s about to walk into.

“Let’s go.”

-

Baekhyun charms the event organizers, raves about how much he likes the pearl necklace he’s wearing and how honored he is to have been invited alongside his father. He’s always been very good at talking and yet, his father doesn’t look happy with his choice of outfit.

Baekhyun wonders what he’d think about the toy sitting _currently_ in his ass, pushed in by none other than Baekhyun’s favorite bodyguard.

“Baekhyun.” His father calls him subtly as the organizers leave, joining his side by the open buffet. “What is this-”

“I’m here already, I’ve been photographed in it and there’s no way to change.” Baekhyun cuts, serving himself desserts instead of a meal. They look so much better and Baekhyun’s always preferred sugar to anything else.

 _“How could you come in a mesh shirt of all things?!”_ His father half whispers half hisses, looking desperate.

“It’s respectable.” Baekhyun props a mini eclair in his mouth, chewing on the little bite before turning to his father. “It’s only transparent on my arms and chest- it’s not even that bad!”

“How would you even-”

_“Mr. Byun!”_

Baekhyun is saved by yet another politician greeting his father from far away. He bows to the old man and leaves with his plate to join Chanyeol who’s standing just meters away from him, the rest of the security team scattered all around Baekhyun in subtle positions.

“You’re not eating?” The younger asks, finding Chanyeol standing straight with his hands behind his back, earpiece in place, hair slicked back and just as handsome as the first time he saw him.

“My job is to protect you, not to eat.”

“That looks boring to me, Sir Chanyeol.” Baekhyun teases, taking another bite of his mini eclair before deciding to feed Chanyeol too. “Do you like mini eclairs?”

“My preferences aren’t something to take into acc-”

Baekhyun takes the opportunity of having Chanyeol open his mouth to prop a mini cupcake in, wiping the excess chocolate on his lips away with just his thumb.

“People are watching.” Chanyeol warns, quickly chewing on the sweet before addressing him again. “What do you think this looks like?”

Baekhyun shrugs and inches closer to him, making Chanyeol back away. “I don’t know, Chanyeol. What _does_ this look like?”

It takes the bodyguard a moment to answer. “This looks inappropriate.”

This time, Baekhyun offers him a mini-eclair with a hand instead of shoving it in his mouth. “I just think it’s ridiculous that you can’t eat _just_ because you’re working.”

“It makes perfect sense to me.” He answers and still takes the dessert from Baekhyun’s hand. “If I eat, then I’m not focusing on my actual job. Besides, we have breaks to eat. Now is just not my time.”

“Your _actual job_ is right here.” Baekhyun winks, leaning next to Chanyeol against the bush. “Don’t need to do anything if I’m glued to you, right?”

The bodyguard clears his throat after taking another bite from the mini eclair Baekhyun handed him. “You should accompany your father. I’m sure it’d look better than you standing here.”

Baekhyun sighs. Of course Chanyeol’s hungry- he should go bring him more food. “It’s boring. All they do is talk about politics and finances. I’m not into that.” After a moment, Baekhyun turns to look at him. “Spaghetti or fish?”

When Chanyeol frowns, Baekhyun decides on both. “I’ll be back. Stay here.”

-

The actual event starts only an hour later with an auction.

Baekhyun is seated next to his father and they’ve already purchased five rare items, all the money going towards charity organisations. It was fun at first, but now Baekhyun hasn’t stopped squirming in his seat and feeling like the plug is too much to handle.

It’s been inside him for a while, perhaps too long, and he _really_ wants it out.

“I’m going to the toilet.” He whispers in his father’s ear before quietly leaving the venue, seeing multiple bodyguards scattered all around the area, some from his and his father’s team, and others he doesn’t know. He doesn’t see Chanyeol around and for a moment, Baekhyun feels his heart dropping a little.

He wants Chanyeol to take it out for him and tell him he did good and maybe kiss him.

It’s odd but they’ve been doing that so often lately. He’s not complaining, he just… doesn’t know why they didn’t do it before.

Kissing Chanyeol feels really nice. Hugging- holding onto Chanyeol during and after sex feels nice too.

Just having Chanyeol around him feels right. Yes in a way, he started it all to spite his father for being way too overprotective and strict with him, but the man has grown on him despite his strict character and his professionalism.

It doesn’t feel right when he isn’t around and Baekhyun is starting to wonder why he hasn’t been thinking about doing it only to piss off his father. Just as he’s taking a turn around the corner, Baekhyun hears footsteps behind him. On instinct, he pulls out the pocket knife he always keeps on him and unfolds it in one swift move, turning around quickly to see that it’s none other than Chanyeol.

The bodyguard gives him a weird look before reaching for the knife, folding it back and dropping it in Baekhyun’s pocket. “That’d make some really interesting headlines.”

Baekhyun falls in rhythm with his steps, walking next to him. “I didn’t know who it was- I didn’t see you.”

“I’ve been behind you since you left the venue.”

“I didn’t see you?” Baekhyun asks more than answers.

“That’s because I’m good at being subtle.” Out of habit, Chanyeol falls behind to walk with both hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, not guiding since he doesn’t know where they’re going but still keeping hands on him. “Why did you leave the venue?”

Baekhyun swallows. He wanted to keep it on the entire night and only have Chanyeol take it out right before they’d have sex on his bed- that was the plan at the very least. “The plug.” He whispers. “I- I need to take it out.”

Chanyeol’s hand falls to his bottom where he rubs against the material of the jeans. “It hurts?”

“No, just- it’s not comfortable anymore.”

Not another word is said as this time, Chanyeol’s hands drop to Baekhyun’s waist and he directs them to the nearest restrooms, making sure there’s no one around before pushing Baekhyun into the biggest stall, entering right behind him and locking the door.

“Stand against the wall.”

Baekhyun lets him unzip his pants and pull them down along his panties, his body moving away on reflex when Chanyeol’s fingers hook around the base of the plug.

“I got you.” Chanyeol whispers next to his ear, his clean hand dropping to rub circles into Baekhyun’s waist. “Try to push out when I tell you, okay?”

Doing as he’s told, Baekhyun winces when it moves inside him, feeling Chanyeol keeping his ass cheeks spread open with one hand while the other takes the toy out slowly, the thing immediately popping out once the knot slips out of his body.

Chanyeol throws it in the trash like he does for all the toys they use outside- it’s too much of a hassle to bring it back incognito and Baekhyun doesn’t like leaving his toys unattended and unwashed for too long like this. He buys multiple sets of each toy for occasions like today.

There’s rustling behind him until he feels a wet wipe against his hole, Chanyeol passing it over and over to catch on the excess lube oozing out of him. He’s not even surprised that Chanyeol has these on him- it’s not the first time he’s kept a little bag full of them in one of his inside pockets.

He _knows_ these things happen.

Chanyeol even helps pushing the panties back in place and Baekhyun’s jeans up, buttoning them at his front. When Baekhyun turns around to thank him, he catches Chanyeol already staring at him. For some reason, Chanyeol doesn’t say anything and Baekhyun could have sworn he looked down to Baekhyun’s lips like he was going to kiss him.

Except he doesn’t- Chanyeol pushes the door open and goes to wash his hands, focusing on the water and the soap instead of looking at Baekhyun.

“Thank you.” He tells him in a little voice. “I wanted to wear it until tonight like you wanted me to but…”

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol replies without looking at him. “You’re stretched enough from what I saw.”

For some reason, that dusts Baekhyun’s cheeks with pink. “So we can do it tonight?”

“Of course we can.” Chanyeol chuckles a few meters away from him, drying his hands with brown paper. “Come on, let’s get you back to the venue.”

-

Chanyeol keeps his promise when he drives Baekhyun back to the mansion, following him to his room quietly when everyone has settled into their rooms without a chance to be seen.

He kisses Baekhyun against the door and moves their tangled limbs to the bed where he fucks Baekhyun from behind first, head against the pillow to tone down his moans and panties pushed to the side to grant Chanyeol access to his loose hole.

When Baekhyun is covered in both his and Chanyeol’s cum, he strips from his clothes and walks to his private bathroom, feeling Chanyeol’s cum trailing down from his hole onto his thigh but not paying it any attention to get under the water. He’s not surprised when he hears the door of the bathroom clicking, not one bit shocked when Chanyeol joins him behind the curtain.

The first few minutes are spent properly washing themselves, too tired from their recent orgasm to engage again until Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun and pushes him against the wall. Baekhyun knows exactly what he has in mind and he lets him, lets Chanyeol manhandle him to stand facing the wall before feeling the familiar cock pushing inside him again.

Baekhyun gets fucked against the wall in that exact position- Chanyeol’s hands on his hips, Chanyeol’s cock in his ass and Chanyeol’s mouth calling him dirty things in his ear.

Not having learned his lesson, Chanyeol comes inside him another time. The younger always complains about how much of a hassle it is to clean his ass after it’s full of cum, but Chanyeol can’t help it.

At least, he always helps clean after coming inside Baekhyun.

It’s only when they’re done and showered again, standing under the water, that Chanyeol looks at him with that same expression. This time, Baekhyun, still high from his orgasm, pulls him down for a kiss without caring about what it means.

Chanyeol looks like he was just waiting for Baekhyun to do _that_. They fucked- twice- came already, so there isn’t any need for that. Baekhyun just… felt like doing it.

And Chanyeol is far from opposing it, kissing back with as much force.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what it means but he likes it so much he’d rather not think of it and enjoy the rare moments he gets to share with Chanyeol.

-

Getting dried and dressed, Baekhyun and Chanyeol don’t share any words. Baekhyun assumes Chanyeol is just as tired as he is from the long day and all the fucking they’ve had so he doesn’t say anything, only gets dressed next to him and flops on his bed.

“You changed the sheets?” He asks Chanyeol, watching him put back his clothes on.

“I did.” The bodyguard answers, proud of himself. “Your lazy ass would sleep on the couch instead of changing them after sex.”

Baekhyun can’t even say anything to defend himself because it’s true. Watching him close his pants, Baekhyun can’t help but think of the fact that Chanyeol took him twice from behind just tonight- he once told the younger that it was one of his favorite positions, fucking someone from behind. With that, his mind flies to the kisses and the soft touches and Baekhyun feels his cheeks heating at the thought.

When he looks up another time, he finds Chanyeol completely dressed and ready to leave, except he doesn’t. He stays there, staring at Baekhyun with that same expression he’s been sporting all night. Baekhyun decides he’s had enough. “What- why do you keep staring at me like this?”

For a moment, Chanyeol looks like he’s going to bolt out instead of answering the question, but he finally takes a breath and places his hands on his hips, lips caught between his teeth like he’s wondering whether to say it or not. “ _Hypothetically-_ if I were to hypothetically ask you out on a… date, what would you hypothetically say? _Theoretically_ of course.”

It feels like all the air has been knocked out of Baekhyun’s lungs- like time has stopped and he just imagined these words. He sits up, back against the headboard before taking a deep breath. _Is this what Chanyeol has been trying to ask him all night?_ “I- Are you asking me out?”

For the first time in all the six months Baekhyun has known him, Chanyeol looks insecure. “Would you… like that?”

 _“Chanyeol.”_ Baekhyun says, tone impatient and anxious. “That’s not the question- is _this_ why you’ve been staring at me all night with that _look_ in your eyes?”

“... Yes.”

“You wanna _date_ me?” Baekhyun repeats, because what the fuck? All they’ve ever done is fuck and Baekhyun never thought Chanyeol would be interested in him in that way. “I should’ve known- you just kept _looking_ at me all night like this.” And when he notices he’s been spilling too much, Baekhyun holds back. “Of course you wanna date me- who _wouldn’t_ wanna date me? I’m fucking fantastic.”

For a moment, Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, just looks at him like he wants an _answer_ out of him, a yes or no, anything to hint at what _Baekhyun_ thinks, but instead, he answers Baekhyun’s first question.

“I do.” Chanyeol grows confident in his voice when Baekhyun leaves the bed to join him, like the fact that he got up and decided to join him was enough to pour it all out for Baekhyun. “Sex is great with you. I like- _love_ it, but I’ve been wanting to see how it would be to do other things with you like, I don’t know, go out for a movie or a restaurant or even go shop for your ridiculously expensive body cream stuff with you.”

It breaks a ridiculously big smile on Baekhyun’s face because _of course_ Chanyeol remembers the little things about him. It doesn’t sound bad. It doesn’t sound half bad to try dating Chanyeol. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Baekhyun repeats, standing even closer to him now. “You’re the most decent man I’ve met and I don’t see why we can’t try it.” When Chanyeol reciprocates his smile, Baekhyun finds that he really likes that. “But I’ve never dated anyone- I don’t know how _that_ goes. I don’t even know if you’ll enjoy _me_ like _that_.”

Chanyeol catches his hands and intertwines their fingers together. “I wanna try if you want too.”

“Okay then.”

“Okay.” The bodyguard mimics his smile. “Can I take you out tomorrow, then?”

“It’s a date.” The words slip out of Baekhyun’s mouth before he can think of them, but it doesn’t seem to bother Chanyeol who still has a huge smile on his face.

"It’s a date."


End file.
